onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanjuan Wolf
, "Great Battleship" (Viz, FUNimation)}}| jva=Kenichi Ono| }} Sanjuan WolfOne Piece Manga - Chapter 595, Sanjuan Wolf's name romanization is revealed. is a colossal giant, known as "Colossal Battleship" for his size, and was originally one of the legendary criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down, as his crimes were so atrocious they had to effectively be erased from history itself. He was initially mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 538 and Episode 440, Sanjuan Wolf is mentioned by Emporio Ivankov. He was eventually freed from prison by Marshall D. Teach, and since then became a member of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance Wolf is a giant of extreme size, towering over the largest beings known to date like Oars or Oars Jr., as well as being so big that he appears to be roughly the same size as Marine Headquarters at Marineford and is thus the biggest known giant to date, giving him his well-deserved nickname. His head is shaped like an Onigiri, and his facial features include round eyes with dark lining around them, along with eye-lash-like marks, similar to those found on Franky's face, that point downwards. To date, his entire body has yet to be seen, as it is always obstructed by something. He is wearing his prisoner clothes from Impel Down. Personality Despite being known for committing crimes that caused his existence to be erased from history, he seems to have a playful attitude, as seen when commenting that he was found when he was trying to hide behind Marine Headquarters at Marineford. He is also quite shy, as he acts scared when people realize who he is and continues hiding while the rest of the crew fights Whitebeard. In fact he was the only person there who did not fight in that war. Later it is shown he often complains when he has done too much such as swimming from Marineford to the New World. Despite his complaining and lack of participation, he is shown to be very loyal to Blackbeard. Abilities and Powers His abilities have not yet been shown, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. As a giant, he shares their attributes, including Super Human Strength, though to what degree is unknown. Another testament to his power is the fact that when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he was one of the people that survived the battle royale, making him one of the strongest prisoners. History Imprisonment in Impel Down Sanjuan Wolf was once one of the most feared criminals in the world, and is noted to be the only known giant of his size, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where he was effectively erased from history. Only a few people such as Emporio Ivankov knew who he was. When Blackbeard and his crew came to Impel Down however, he was broken out of his prison cell by them along with Catarina Devon, Vasco Shot and Avalo Pizarro after fighting to the death in their own cells and becoming the sole survivors. He and his fellow prisoners then joined Blackbeard's crew and went to Marineford. Marineford Arc He was seen alongside the Blackbeard Pirates and fellow criminals, all of whom have been recruited into the crew, and are now at Marineford to watch Whitebeard die. When the Marines mentioned that Wolf is known, he seemed surprised. Although, he was the only one (not counting Stronger) to not directly attack Edward Newgate. After Shanks intervened and stopped the war, Wolf left with his crew. Post-War Arc Wolf was later seen following behind the Blackbeard Pirates' raft, complaining about a variety of things such as his legs being gnawed on by fishes and getting tired from presumably having swam from Marineford to the burning island (and possibly from treading water) where they took Jewelry Bonney hostage before Blackbeard told Wolf to stop whining, saying that they were negotiating a Marines' battleship for his sake because he almost cause their raft to collapse due to his size. However, Admiral Akainu was aboard the approaching ship, and the crew knew at once that the Marines were not willing to commit with the trade. They then fled, leaving the Bonney Pirates to be captured. Trivia * His surname Sanjuan may be a reference to San Juan Bautista, Puerto Rico's original name. Also, it could be a reference to the town of old San Juan in Puerto Rico, since it was a coastal stronghold filled with many ramparts to defend the island from pirates and rogue sailors, which may explain why his size is equal to one of Marineford's main buildings. San Juan de Ulua is also an island in Mexico that was used as a fortress and as a prison (Similar to Impel Down and Marineford). The "Wolf" part of his name can also be an reference to the real life nickname of pirates being "Sea Wolves". And there was also a large battleship called the "San Juan Nepomuceno" that participated in the Battle of Trafalgar, which also can be an allusion to his nickname. Regardless, the origins of his name have not been revealed by Oda. * According to Vice-Admiral Strawberry, because of his size it is unmistakably Sanjuan Wolf as there is only one known giant that huge.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 576, Sanjuan Wolf is recognized by the Marines. * It is currently unknown how he was put in to (and later taken out of) Impel Down due to his size. Also, despite his size, he was able to disappear behind Marineford's main building for half of Chapter 577. * He is the largest character yet seen in the series. * Even though the Blackbeard Pirates were conducting a trade with the Marines by trading Jewelry Bonney for a battleship on Wolf's behalf, the fact that Oars Jr. was already as big as a Marine battleship makes it impossible for Wolf, who is much larger than Oars Jr., to fit on any ship that the Marines can offer. * In Chapter 606 a mysterious giant appeared before the Straw Hat crew. The Straw Hats identified it as an Umibozu. The appearance and sheer size of this "Umibozu" resembles Wolf. References Site Navigation de:San Juan Wolfe Category:Giants Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Villains Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains